1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a construction tool for laying out components of a structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for laying out dimensions for the location of studs, electrical components, plumbing components and other components of a construction project such as a house or commercial building.
2. Background Art
In constructing a building, the construction project foreman reads a set of architectural drawings, plans, or blue prints, to obtain the location of the layout for a structure whether the construction is commercial, residential or otherwise. The drawings show the size and outline of the structure, as well as the location and size of the interior partitions, doors, windows, and stairs. The drawings also show, inter alia, the location of electrical, plumbing and HVAC components.
The foreman must measure and mark the lay out of the structure on its base, usually a foundation. First, the foreman typically measures the layout on the base using architectural drawings as his guide. The foreman then marks the layout of the structure on the base with a chalk line. The framing carpenter then remeasures the dimensions of the structure to erect the building frame including the top plate, base plate and studs. After the frame is erected, the tradesmen, e.g. plumbers, electricians, drywallers, then re-measure the dimensions of the structure to position and install their components of the structure. The electrical conduit, water pipes and other components of the structure are then erected.
However, the drawback to this method is that each tradesman must re-measure the location of the components he or she is installing according to the details of the architectural drawings. For example, after the top plate, base plate and structural frame of the structure are erected, the electrician will have to locate and re-measure the position of the electrical conduit from the architectural drawings. Thus, the most common prior art method of construction lay out has numerous opportunities for measurement errors to be made.
A number of tools have been developed to address this problem and other problems related to laying out the dimensions and components for a structure. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,936,944, 4,149,320, 4,301,596, 4,351,113, 4,367,590, 4,845,858, 4,499,666, 4,827,621, 4,942,670, 5,012,590, 5,107,601, 5,452,523, 5,627,763, 5,632,095, 5,666,737, and 5,819,422. However, these tools are either inflexible to non-standard component dimensions, do not eliminate the need to re-measure dimensions, or do not allow for the lay out of components beyond framing studs, such as plumbing and electrical conduit. Other prior art tools also do not allow the tradesmen to locate (and avoid) other components of the structure after the surfacing component, such as sheetrock, has been installed and the walls enclosed, for purposes of repair or later component installation. A need exists for a lay out system which places the dimensions of the structure permanently on the base of the structure so that the system remains visible for each tradesman to erect his or her assigned components of the structure without need for re-measurement of the dimensions of the structure.
The present invention is a lay out system that places the dimensions of the structure permanently on the base of the structure so that the system remains visible for each tradesman to erect his or her assigned components of the structure without need for re-measurement of the dimensions of the structure. The system allows tradesmen to locate (and avoid) other components of the structure after the surfacing component, such as sheetrock, has been installed and the walls enclosed, for purposes of repair or later component installation. The device is further used in a novel method for laying out structures comprising at least one wall.
A preferred embodiment of the invention comprises a length of tape comprising a first calibrated edge and a second calibrated edge separated by a width sufficient in size so that said first and second calibrated edges remain visible after installation of the components of the structure; a plurality of stud placement indicators marked on said length of tape at periodic intervals; a leader depending from a zero line of the first and second calibrated edges, said leader comprising a length and a plurality of graduated lines indicating the length of the leader; an adhesive backing; and at least one overlay label connectable to the length of tape and comprising a length sufficient in size so that a symbolic indicator will remain visible after installation of the components of the structure, a width substantially equivalent in size to a dimension of a component of the structure, an adhesive backing, and a symbolic indicator for placement of a component of the structure, said symbolic indicator comprising an architectural symbol representing the component of the structure.